Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be accessed by various types of devices adapted to facilitate wireless communications, where multiple devices share the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power).
Multiple types of devices are adapted to utilize such wireless communications systems. These devices may be generally referred to as wireless communication devices and/or access terminals. As the demand for mobile broadband access continues to increase, research and development continue to advance wireless communication technologies not only to meet the growing demand for mobile broadband access, but to advance and enhance the user experience. In some instances, advances in the ability to share the available system resources among access terminals may be beneficial.